


Senpai Rider

by Kibounohane



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Decade, Kamen Rider Zi-O
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25161598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: "I know how to touch," Tsukasa growled darkly into Sougo's ear, "all I need is for you to tell me you want it."
Relationships: Kadoya Tsukasa/Tokiwa Sougo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	Senpai Rider

During the past weeks, nearly not a day had passed without Sougo fapping to his lewd fantasies of his senpai rider, Kadoya Tsukasa. 

Ever since that one time, that night, where he had visited him and debauched him and Sougo had loved every minute of it. 

He hadn't seen Tsukasa ever since. 

Tsukasa was a traveler of worlds, of dimensions, and it would only be that Sougo met him again if something was in for him. 

It's not exactly Sougo could just call him on the phone and ask for another lay, or could he? 

Everyone always thought he was so pure because of his looks but deep down, he was just as pervy as his classmates. 

Another of those nights when he lay in bed, panting from the intensity of his orgasm, spent and yet not truly satisfied, he decided to take action. 

The person himself was amusingly surprised when the boy contacted him. He had nothing else to do at the moment anyways. 

He took him somewhere, some place Sougo didn't know, but he didn't care, all he knew was he was thankful since he couldn't become as loud as he wanted at the clock shop. 

It was a large and empty house on the hills, with a fantastic scenery, yet few furniture and a piano. 

"Come on in," Tsukasa said, "I rarely invite people here but you seem interesting, so I gave it a chance. I usually live here with my sister but she is studying abroad for one year." 

Sougo looked around impressed. "So you have the house all to yourself," he said more to himself and Tsukasa grinned as he walked up the white marmor stairs, his clunky shoes making noises on the ground. 

"Which means noone would disturb us here," he concluded and made a gesture in Sougo's direction. 

Sougo followed the other upstairs, long legs and a perfect ass in his sight, and he gulped. When they reached the upper floor, Tsukasa stood by the window, looking outside, seemingly unimpressed, turning his hands in front of him to look at his nails. 

"So how do you want it?" Tsukasa asked, finally turning to look at Sougo, the willingness the other boy was oozing making him almost already hard just thinking about it, "you came here to be screwed, didn't you? Ah," he turned around, pointing to Sougo, "it's thrilling when people think you are so innocent because you look like it, isn't?" He approached the other and stood behind him, fingers dancing along his arms, then he turned around to face Sougo and put his chin between his fingers, "am I right? The truth is, you're already getting hard when I treat you this way, am I right?" 

Sougo nodded slowly, obediently. What he loved about being with the other man like this was that even though it was purely phsiycal, he felt safe, he knew that the other wouldn't hurt him, yet fulfil his deepest dirtiest desires. 

"Senpai," Sougo smiled a little, acting cute on purpose, hoping to push the right buttons, pouting a little and wetting his lips with tongue. 

"That cutie thing won't work with me," Tsukasa growled and grabbed Sougo harder, making the other whimper, yet it was not unpleasant to Sougo, he got off on being treated like this, Tsukasa was right. The older was good at reading people and had a lot of experience. 

"I know how to touch," Tsukasa growled darkly into Sougo's ear, "all I need is for you to tell me you want it." 

Sougo moaned. 

"I want you to tell me directly, without any pretty words. No matter how vulgar it sounds. Work for it." 

With that, he licked along Sougo's bottom lip but before Sougo could react, Tsukasa had already pulled away, stroking the area behind Sougo's ear with index and middle finger. 

"I want you," Sougo said firmly, "I want you to take me here or anywhere in this house, whereever you please, I want you to take me hard and rough and give it to me. I want your cock, feel it hot and hard inside me, been yearning for it so long ever since I last had it. My hole is open wide for you and I'm ready to go on my knees for you."

Tsuaksa listened, enjoying the little sparkles along his neck hair, it had been awhile since someone had spoken to him so openly dirty, maybe not ever since he had been with Kaito. He was getting half hard too, couldn't wait to bury his cock into that tight ass again that was so willing. 

But just right here right now was too easy. 

"Come on, then," he said and waved for Sougo to follow. 

They went downstairs again where there was a room very different from the others, mostly black and red with a large comfortable looking king size bed. 

"You said you would go on your knees for me?" Tsukasa chuckled amusedly, closing the door behind him, opening his belt, and Sougo nodded. 

He did indeed want it, felt his pants tighten at the thought of that cock between his lips, heavy on his tongue, filling his mouth. He gulped. 

Tsukasa grabbed his hair and shoved him down wordlessly and Sougo gasped, hurriedly pulling down the zipper and freeing the half hard length. 

"So hungry," Tsukasa growled and stroked through Sougo's hair, almost gently. 

Encouraged by the gesture, Sougo made a good show out of it, taking the tip between his lips, longing to feel the taste. He began soft suckles with his mouth until he felt Tsukasa's hand grabbing him harder, tugging forward. 

Moaning, he took more of it, and released it wholly when it nudged at the edge of his throat, saliva connecting from its tip to his lips, like a dirty description of what they were doing being brought to life into shape and form. 

"Good," Tsukasa praised him and pulled him up, shoving him hard onto the bed. 

"Turn over," he growled, "ass up." 

Sougo obeyed, cock already throbbing in his pants from the way Tsukasa talked to him and Tsukasa knew it very well. 

He pulled on Sougo's pants fast, making the other yelp and then wait, returning with two lubed fingers to tease. 

Sougo pressed his face into the soft red fabric of the sheets, enjoying being stimulated. Tsukasa was right, he knew how to touch and in a short time, Sougo's body was craving more. His hole was ready and he wanted nothing more than for Tsukasa's hard and juicy cock to pound into it. 

"Senpai, please.. Please fuck me" He whimpered needily, raising his ass even higher in the air, skin being soothed as Tsukasa let his hands roam over his butt cheeks. 

"Breathe," Tsukasa said as he pushed in, a little rough so Sougo cried out, but his length was throbbing, hole tight and needy and clenching around the intrusion, but he wanted it. 

He took a deep breath and Tsukasa jerked his hips forward, filling him, filling him so deep and making him feel so full like he had craved so badly. 

Sougo wanted to say something, a curse, anything, but only whimpers came out open mouthed, hair messy and cheeks flushed as Tsukasa slapped one butt cheek before grabbing him hard, pulling Sougo closer and banging him into the mattress. 

Sougo was still wearing his shirt and it became too hot, he flinched a little but then felt both of Tsukasa's hands shoving it up, but only so far that he could reach his nipples and pinch them to make Sougo whimper. 

Half undressed like this, Sougo felt even more lewd. 

Sougo knew how much the older man enjoyed this as much as he did. 

The thing between them was purely physical, and they had a chemistry that allowed them to act it out as the way it was, and be content with it. 

Sougo managed to pull a growl from Tsukasa's lungs as he wiggled his butt and tightened his hole on purpose, his flushed skin and the position creating an irresistable sight. 

Tsukasa's thrusts were hard and fast, knowing they both enjoyed it like that, and when he felt like it, he would talk dirty to the boy because he had figured out how hard it got him off. 

Tsukasa loved having the upper hand in this and Sougo let him, in fact enjoying being dominated. However, he did indeed become sneaky sometimes, knowing how to get what he wanted. 

Sougo felt a hand gripping a handful of hair hard and his head being pulled up by it, he yelped. 

"What? You greedy little thing? Haven't had enough of my cock yet?" Tsukasa growled darkly into Sougo's ear and Sougo moaned.

It was just how he loved being talked to, and he was glad he knew his senpai so he could come to him for this. 

"Give me more, please, don't stop," he whispered shamelessly and Tsukasa let his head go with a rough push, Sougo smashing it into the mattress again as Tsukasa leaned over him and pounded into him without restraint, feeling close himself engulfed by the delicious tight heat that was constantly trying to elicit his peak from him. 

"Come on, then," Tsukasa purred, "show me how much you love me pounding into you," and he angled his thrusts intentionally so that they hit Sougo's sweet spot everytime. 

Sougo began to whimper, continued doing so until they became a cascade of whimpers and he felt being close, his own cock throbbing helplessly against the sheets, precum on the tip and it was twitching, looking out for some friction. 

"No touching," Tsukasa hummed and Sougo nodded, eyes closed and concentrating on the feeling of being filled. 

He felt the other above him behind him, panting as he was close himself.

"Senpai," Sougo uttered and moaned, his orgasm being pulled from him harshly, his whole body trembling as he came untouched, the hard length massaging his prostate over and over again until it became too much. 

"Good boy," Tsukasa whispered as he pulled out quickly, jerking himself off hard on Sougo's back, completing his lewd work as he painted Sougo's lower back with his release. 

Sougo lay there for a while, unable to move when he felt Tsukasa getting up and shifting away from the bed, leaving for a few moments before returning with a wash cloth. 

Even if he was a cocky bastard, he was no asshole. 

Sougo smiled thankfully as he felt the other man wiping him almost gently. 

"You should go home, boy," Tsukasa said with a little chuckle, "your friends are probably waiting." 

"Can I see you again?" Sougo asked, face still in the pillows. 

"Who knows," Tsukasa smiled. 


End file.
